Bounty Hunter
by Killing perfection's lover
Summary: The previous bounty hunter I wrote has been deleted. This is the new and improved story. The summary is: Kagome must save her Shippo by collecting the jewel shards. Along the way, she meets Sesshomaru. Will she choose love or save her son? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Bounty Hunter

Chapter 1

_Author's Note: IMPORTANT! Because I am so disgusted with my writing from two years ago, I have decided to rewrite this whole story, from scratch. The plot will be pretty much the same, but the story telling vastly different. There will be more chapters and it will go into more depth than my first attempt at writing. The first was too fast, too sudden, and completely shameful of me to have posted it without going over it more. To those who have already read it, look out! It will be better, I promise. I am going to delete this story and repost. Maybe I'll even change the title. (Updated, January 30, 2013)_

Reaching out, she could feel her fingertips brush across smooth but dirty matted locks of hair. It comforted her; to be able to feel him. Even when asleep, his physical presence soothed her, calming her previously panicking sense of mind. She should have known, that _he_ had lied to her.

"Hnn..?" He was waking up. "…Shippo?" He rolled over. "Shippo, wake up," she coaxed, trying to wake up the slumbering kit. When she saw bright emerald eyes blinking, she knew he was conscious and trying to blink the world into focus. Why she felt such sorrow, she'd never know until she left.

When he turned to look at who awoke him, she saw his eyes intense dramatically and he instantly sat up, alert. "Kagome?" His voice easily slid through the quiet room, echoing. The edge that was added to it, let her know he was almost exactly sure about what was happening.

"Shippo, I… I have to leave again." His stiffened and inwardly, she flinched. Always, this is was how she knew things would play out. "Y-You will come back right?" The small stutter gave way his awakening fears.

From her crouching position, she scooted somewhat closer, now hating the bars in front of her. "Of course I will Shippo, Why would I not?" He nibbled on his lip, tiny fangs teasingly pricking into soft childlike skin; a habit he'd picked up from her. Some time passed before he gave a small almost unseen nod. "Okay."

She gave him a smile and raised her arms, slipping them through the iron confinements. He didn't hesitate to hurry into her embrace, awkwardly arranging his head to rest on an arm since he couldn't lay over her chest. The act quelled his doubts but that still did not erase his unease. "Kagome…" It was small, the word spoke with such uncertainty.

"Shippo, it'll be alright." She said these words so many times, she wondered if she'd ever believe them, unlike Shippo who believed with every fiber of his being. Would she ever escape _that_ man's grasp? And with her Shippo in tow?

"I've got to go now." She had to leave, before she became to distracted. He held on a little longer than usual and she could feel her resolve breaking, diminishing to small pieces. Her bottom lip quivered. And then he let go. Her heart ached. She never wanted him to let go…

As she left, she could feel the small whimper; her eyes watered, tears escaping as she left him in the shadowy prison of his confinement, alone.

OoO

End Of Chapter 1

Author's note: I assume these chapter will be only one page each, as I find it hard to give so much information in one chapter, constantly adding breaks and such. It just doesn't work for me. This is better. C: Also, if you see any mistakes, tell me! Make this story more enjoyable for others! J

Written: June 27, 2011 (Monday)

Rewritten: January 30, 2013 (Wednesday)

_Ja Ne, _

_Killing Perfection's Lover_


	2. Chapter 2

Bounty hunter

Chapter 2

_Author's note: I assumed I would get more reviews. :l How disappointing… Ah well, I guess I should update even when I don't get a lot. Also, thank-you symmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, you are my first reviewer! C: I appreciate your praise and I think this is better too. And Kate, I remember your reviews. Thank you both for giving my first attempt at this story a chance and reading it. This new one will be better! C:_

OoO

As she opened the door, she felt a blast air hit her; it was a suffocating thing really, the foul air. It was thick, and held a rather repulsive smell, more pungent than she would have liked. Her sensitive nose did not do any help at all, only multiplying the miasma even more. Her tears made her already gloomy mood even more miserable and she hurriedly wiped her face.

Crying would get her nowhere. Instead, she stuck her chin up, and strode forward. Less time wasted meant less time away from her baby. Even as she thought this, she cast small glances back every so often watching the small concrete building, she had exited from, get smaller and smaller each time she looked back. Her step was sluggish, as if her motherly instincts had solidified into physical form; holding her back, telling her she mustn't leave. Not when she had a child who was currently being held prisoner. She had to though, for the safety of him.

When completely out of view, she was able to pick up her pace, as if freed from the grip of her terror. She could finally concentrate on her assigned mission, somewhat. She hoisted up her yellow pack, having been forgotten about in her little episode of misery. Inside held all her necessities needed to complete what she must. It wasn't everyday one had to collect jewel shards for a heartless tyrannical overlord…

Oh wait, it was, at least for her.

OoO

When she was a small girl, her mother would often tell that, as the chosen priestess for the Shikon Jewel, she must be alert at all times. So when the trees were suddenly blasted from their resting spot on the ground, she was ready. She ducked, and the massive tree went soaring over her head.

"Kikyo!" She looked to her left. "Inuyasha, I'm fine." She assured, scanning the perimeter for any indication of what caused four trees to be shredded apart. Her bow was held taught, held fast in her grip, having been taken out as she ducked. She readied herself for any attack that might be thrown at them.

Nothing happen, so she waited. That always yielded the best results. Like cat and mouse, always be prepared to pounce in for the kill. The chase would be lulled into a false sense of security, the best time to attack. In the distance, she heard a twig snap. That was all she needed, "There!" The arrow tore through the air with dead accuracy, and her arrow hit the mark. She knew, since there was the sound of the arrow embedding itself in a tree as well as an agonizing yell. She did not hesitate. Another arrow was notched, filled with her purification powers.

She never fired though. The giant projectile that flew last her, made her lower her bow. And following it was a battle cry, "Hirakotsu!" Sango, hurtling the giant bone boomerang, ran past before throwing it. Her shoes dug into the ground as she used the momentum of her weight and her speed to land a killing blow. More trees ended up on top of mother earth, instead of in it.

Before the demon was killed, she saw it. It was a grotesque thing, made up of some type of oily skin, and scales. The head was severely deformed, the jaw too big and low as it snapped its fangs in anger, spitting and spewing acid. The jewel they had been tracking was imbedded in the deformed head. And Sango's Hirakotsu came to sever it.

Once gathered, she turned to the other two of their small group. "Your assistance would have made things run smoothly faster." Her voice was as expressive as her voice, void. "You did not need it. You and Sango were fine on you own!" The other voice said, light hearted.

"Miroku!" The monk turned to the demon exterminator's yell. "YAH!" He threw himself to the ground, narrowly missing being knocked out. "Sango my love, what have I done?!" He scrambled to Inuyasha and hid behind him. "You lecherous monk! You could have helped!" She yelled, adjusting her Hirakotsu onto her sling. He laughed nervously, "But had I assisted, the jewel would be in my hand..!" She narrowed her eyes. "I'll help next time! I swear!" He yelled in mock-fear, humoring her.

Sango grabbed her sword. "Are you doubting my threat?" He learned quickly, not doubt her warnings. "Keh, Miroku stop flirting and let's go! You too, bastard!" He in turn, pointed his Tessaiga at the silent occupant. Said occupant spared a disinterested glance before walking ahead, not even bothering to retort. "HEY! Bastard, don't ignore me!"

None seemed to notice the slight movement from the canopy of the trees, a light pink barrier concealing the occupier's presence from the travelling group. Nor did they even the strained whisper, filled with dread_. "Damn… Naraku won't be pleased." _

OoO

End Of Chapter 2

_Author's note: I updated! And sooner than I thought! Go me! C: The reason is, I got this new flash/jump drive and I was eager to try it out? WHY? Cos it's an OWL jump drive and its adorable! It's a key chain too! And when you plug it in, it lights up red! KAWAII! I adore it. C: _

_Also, I meant to update earlier, but my parents launched a surprise get away over the weekend. It was wonderful, the stores and whatnot. We even stayed overnight and our hotel was exquisite. I was very pleased as I got an Xbox 360, along with Dynasty Warriors 6! A very fun and awesome game if I might add. My favorite character is Zhou Yu. He's smexy~ ^-^_

Written: June 27, 2011 (Monday)

Rewritten: January 31, 2013 (Thursday)

Ja Ne,

Killing Perfection's Lover


	3. Chapter 3

Bounty hunter

Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I am quite pleased with this chapter and how I already know things are gonna play out so this story should be a breeze to complete… Or at least I hope so; new things may pop out and strangle me to write them. I dunno. :P _

_Oh my gosh, I just finished watching Clannad and Clannad afterstory and it was soo sad! Especailly with Nagisa, you know, seeing her family before her. (Don't wanna spoil it for others) You guys should watch it, I highly recommend this anime!) Although that certain scene was sad, I really enjoyed the background music._

OoO

White. That was what she saw when she glimpsed a view of their group. Long tendrils of hair floating in the breeze, along with tan skin. And then she saw red, an obscene amount of red, which was supposed to be a light kimono of some sort. She also observed an old, tarnished, and completely useless looking sword at his side. He was very handsome but what stole her breath away were his ears.

Two small triangular ears adorned his head, making him seem all the more beautiful. But then—he opened his mouth. "Keh, Miroku stop flirting and let's go! You too bastard!" Her immaculate image of the hanyou she had perceived suddenly exploded into small myriads which blew away like leaves on the wind. She didn't bother to look at who he had blasphemy yelled at, too distraught and disillusioned by the fair image she had once thought of upon his appearance.

As they began to travel, she remembered why she was here. And instantly, all thoughts of the hanyou before her vanished, replaced by her motherly instincts of worry. She watched them go, wondering if she should leave and report back to Naraku to grovel, or pursue them in hopes of silently taking the jewel shard they possessed and slipping away before they could notice.

She ended up pursing them but somehow, her gaze strayed to the red clothed hanyou. She watched him, learning how quick-tempered he was. She also learned, although peeved by it, that he seemed to hold a relationship with the miko beside him. At this, she inwardly protested. Such a "love" as theirs would surely not last.

Their offspring would be 1/3 of demon blood, diluted by the human blood coursing through both their veins. The child would never be happy. It would be shunned, by demons and humans alike, much like the hanyou in front of her, only much worse. The treatment would be harsh since the hanyou who should have known by now how it felt; to go ahead and reproduce anyway would only result in tragedy. She couldn't help but wonder how stupid he was.

The demon slayer and hanyou were the only possible threats. They did not use holy magic, and relied on brute force. The miko and monk did, so she could count them out. She failed to notice the figure, which had already become known of her presence long ago, who was obscured by the cover of the trees, much like her.

So when the group stopped to make camp, she never noticed the shadow steadily moving towards her. She was distracted, the hanyou bickering with the monk. And when she felt his demonic presence overbearing her own, he had already slipped his poisoned fangs around her throat, ready to kill her if he needed to.

Her eyes widened in surprise but also fear. Never had anyone managed to get this close to her, save Naraku and one other person she did not want to mention. His voice was like velvet, easily sliding through the air but his steel tone made her rethink_. _His words seemed to be spat out, showing his displeasure to her kind.

"_Why are you here, hanyou?" _Her dog like ears twitched, which sat on her head, as if emphasizing her existence as a hybrid which the world seemed to detest with a burning hatred.

_Oh shit..._

OoO

End of Chapter 3

_Author's note: For those who did not get my subtle hints in this chapter, Kagome is indeed a hanyou. :P And for first time readers, I hope you enjoyed the surprise. For second time readers, glad no one posted a comment about it, it would've ruined the surprise. I hope I was vague enough in my writing to not alert first time readers of my intentions. Hee._

Written: June 27, 2011 (Monday)

Rewritten: Febuary 5, 2013 (Tuesday)

Ja Ne,

Killing Perfection's Lover


	4. Chapter 4

Bounty hunter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

Authors note: Oh gosh I'm so sorry I haven't updated! So much has happened, I practically became a shut in .-. Anime and manga became my life for a month or so! Haha and I played my first Otome game. Have any of you heard of Hakuoki? Its an anime but I played the game first and oh geez, Saito is yummy! xD And I began reading Vampire Knight over, Kaname is kinda a child and Zero you idiot! _ I even finished watching Kuroshitsuji. :3

Chapter 4

'Oh shit '

What a wonderful way to sum up her future. That was the best her muddled brain could do as of now. It was pretty bleak. Getting caught wasn't exactly on her list of priorities, so she'd never given a thought to a situation like this. 'Better think fast.' Her subconscious whispered, feeling the pressure around her neck. It wasn't enough to choke her but it was enough to remind her to get her head in gear.

She hesitantly glanced to her left, and felt her heart drop at not seeing any identification of who her captor was. Her train of thought shattered the moment she felt her face dig into the dirt.

_Translation: Kagome ate dirt that day_

_Another note: Kagome wasn't happy_

"Wha?!" She shrieked, struggling. A second later she spat the dirt out of her mouth and struggled. Her shrieks went unheard, as hands pinned her hands behind her back, ceasing her movements. "Let go!"

"Be quiet."

She didn't listen, choosing to instead lay on her cheek, spit a curse, and glare. But one look and she faltered, gaze slackening to one of disbelief and awe as she once again glimpsed white. But this was a while different kind of white. Pale and glinting, she watched the silvery strands sway, differentiating between the two colors.

Following the silvery strands, she traced his crescent moon down towards two striking pair of eyes colored vibrant gold. 'His lashes,' Kagome thought softly, 'What the hell?' Mild annoyance creased her face, slightly ticked off in knowing a male looked better than her. Even more so in finding the pink eye lids, and _knowing _he looked good with them.

'Damn.'__

Her small scope out ended when he readjusted his grip, and she floundered for breath. "Why are you here?" He asked again, eyes glinting in amusement. Internally, she flushed in embarrassment.

'Okay Kagome you can do this,' she pep talked, 'Don't let him get the upper hand.' With somewhat renewed confidence, she glanced up and looked her attacker in the eyes. "And why should I tell you?" It came out more defiant than she had intended.

A small narrowing of the eyes, was the only indication she got before he shoved her to the ground again, again putting pressure on her throat. She clenched her eyes shut in defiance but some 30 seconds later, she felt herself choking

"Have you reconsidered?"

Her annoyance spiked and in a last attempt to piss him off, bared her fangs. He set his mouth in a thin line, masking it. He could feel it, the sadistic side, wanting to see her writhe and squirm in pain. To paint her crimson. It was challenging, to keep the slightly red tint out of his eyes.

Kagome gasped, sucking in bits of air, fighting to stay awake. 'Ugh. Time to do it.' She thought. Sometimes, her lineage saddened her, embarrassed her but at times like this, she was glad of the way she was. Although that didn't stop it from being uncontrollable. In fact, the power she had scared her but it didn't matter.

Use it or die. Her choice was pretty clear.

Clearing her mind was the hardest part, when one was being choked. But thinking of Shippo, her panic disappeared. And when she glimpsed it, she hesitated but quickly went into gear and yanked at it.

Power crackled and she flinched, feeling the power alight her skin all over. And behind her, she felt him stiffen, moving to speak.

"What-?"

"Arrogant demon." She let it go.

End of chapter 4

AN: So sorry if its short. But if I had continued any further, than the story would sound... choppy. .-. But don't worry, writing more so expect another chapter sometime next week. That goes for DCLET! :D

Ja Ne,

Killing perfection's Lover


End file.
